


Sweet

by AdiraStops



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: No plot; only character interaction and baklava, Panos is sweet and I want to see him interact with Icarus some more, Spoiler for ep 6 of Delphos Saga, Takes place within the timeline of Delphos Saga but specific timing is [redacted], That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiraStops/pseuds/AdiraStops
Summary: Accompanied by the sound of sandals slapping on stone, a blur of bright red skin and fur in a plain white tunic runs up to him. He immediately recognizes Panos, Damen’s son and adorable menace who filled his hair with candy at the games.Icarus beams.“Hey, buddy! How are you? Where’s your dad?” Icarus asks, looking around but seeing no sign of Damen.“Given the time of day, probably training.”---------------------------------------------------------Just a fun little fic to explore Icarus interacting with Panos and Panos's mom. No idea what R's plans for Panos's mom are, but this is what I imagine in my head. I hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 20





	Sweet

It’s a bright afternoon in Erran and Icarus is in his normal spot: outside The Maw, browsing the various stalls of snacks, toys, and knick-knacks. The delicious scent of butter and honey hits his nose and he starts to drool, gravitating towards a stall selling fresh baklava. He buys two packages: one to eat right away and one to bring home to share with Lorakai. He gets a few steps back into the street when a young voice hits his ears.

“Icarus!! Icarus!!”

Accompanied by the sound of sandals slapping on stone, a blur of bright red skin and fur in a plain white tunic runs up to him. He immediately recognizes Panos, Damen’s son and adorable menace who filled his hair with candy at the games.

Icarus beams.

“Hey, buddy! How are you? Where’s your dad?” Icarus asks, looking around but seeing no sign of Damen.

“Given the time of day, probably training.”

Icarus looks back to see a gorgeous hobgoblin woman approach the two of them. Her eyes are lined with dark makeup, a golden stud in each nostril of her nose. Long, wavy, dark brown hair flows loose over her shoulders. She wears a draping white dress that reaches the floor, designed so that her entire left leg can stick out the side. On her left thigh, a roaring lion head tattoo.

“Are you…?” Icarus has no idea how to finish the question. He doesn’t know much about parents, and he knows even less about Damen’s relationship with this woman, but the resemblance between her and Panos is unmistakable. 

“Panos’s mother, Chrysanthe.” She holds out a hand. Icarus takes it and is pleasantly surprised with a firm handshake. 

“Mommy, mommy, Icarus let me sit on his shoulders for the games! I was so TALL I could see EVERYTHING and he was one of the people who saved daddy!!” Panos talks at a breakneck pace, clutching Chrysanthe’s dress and bouncing with excitement. 

“Is that so?” Her face says that she’s heard this story a dozen times now, but she politely treats it as new information. Icarus tilts his head, riding the line between boastful and bashful.

“I mean, Adrian’s the one who got us in there, and Mayes and Pandora did a lot more damage to the beasts than I did. What were we gonna do, stand by and watch?”

“You’ll find that’s exactly what thousands of people did.”

“Oh...right.” 

There’s a tense silence for a few seconds, and Icarus looks for anything to fill the space.

“I like your tattoo! And your piercings. Both very...powerful” He struggles for words. Chrysanthe is really pretty, but with Panos at their feet he would feel weird putting any flirtatious energy into the compliment.

Chrysanthe smiles and rolls her eyes a little.

“I got the tattoo before I met Damen, if you were wondering. Hot topic of conversation when we first met.” She throws her voice to be deeper and boyish, “looks like the Lion of Erran has met his lioness.”

Icarus snorts, covering his mouth with his hand. Panos makes a cute little “echh” sound like he did when Adrian asked out Pandora. 

“That’s a good impression, I’ll be sure to use it against him next time I see him” Icarus says, only half joking.

Chrysanthe smiles, amused. Her face softens, searching Icarus’s face for a moment.

“In all seriousness, thank you for stepping in... with Damen. I was really upset when Panos told me what happened. I don’t like Panos going to the games too much, even less for him to see his father like that…” she shakes her head. “We have our disagreements, but Panos deserves to have his father in his life. He may be a reckless man, but he’s a good dad.”

Icarus nods. “It wasn’t his fault, you know. Damen did great in the scheduled fight. He’s a real artist when it comes to fighting and performing,” Icarus’s tone turns wistful, and Chrysanthe raises an eyebrow. Icarus shakes it off and continues. “Someone screwed up. No one I’ve talked to knows where the two extra beasts came from, and the second they appeared Damen was calling to the gates to get them to stop the fight. It wasn’t his fault.”

Chrysanthe considers him for a moment, squinting a little as she examines his face for any exaggerated truth. Seemingly satisfied, she nods again.

“I will keep that in mind next time I speak to him.”

Icarus feels a tug at one of his leg fins and he jumps, “hey little guy, those are sensitive!” He squats down to be eye level with Panos.

Panos looks shy in a way Icarus hasn’t seen since he first met him in the stands. He holds his little hands behind him for a moment and takes a deep breath.

“Thank-you-for-saving-my-daddy-I-made-you-something-to-say-thank-you-I-hope-you-like-it.”

Panos looks down and holds his hands out to Icarus. Resting in his palms is a simple twine necklace, twisted in a messy braid. Icarus picks it up and puts it over his head. It’s way too big, the loop dangling in front of his chest. It itches a little bit, but it will soften with time, water, and wear.

“I am never taking this off. Thank you, Panos.”

Panos lurches forward and wraps Icarus in a hug. Delighted by Icarus’s approval, he smiles and bounces on his feet. He pulls two more off of his neck.

“I made one for Pan-dora and Mayes, too! Can you take them to them?” He adorably emphasizes the Pan in Pandora, holding two more loops of braided twine.

“I absolutely will! Have you been wearing these everywhere just in case you ran into us?”

“Noooo…” he looks away. Icarus looks up to Chrysanthe, who is nodding ‘yes he has’ at him.

“Well, how incredibly lucky that you wore them today, huh!” Icarus jokes.

Panos giggles, and his eyes lock onto the package in Icarus’s hands. Recognizing it, he tugs on Chrysanthe’s skirt again.

“Can we get some baklava? Please? Please please please please please—”

“Oh, you can have some of mine! I’m giving it to your mom though, so you have to be nice and ask if she’ll share with you.” 

Chrysanthe looks relieved that Icarus isn’t giving her child a pile of sugar without her permission. Icarus hands her the little package, but he sneaks a tiny square to Panos behind his back. Panos is not subtle, gasping in delight and then hunching over to try to hide it from his mom. Chrysanthe raises her eyebrow at Icarus again, before smiling and shaking her head, amused again.

“We have a few more errands to run before sundown, so we should be going. It was lovely to meet you, Icarus. I hope to meet your friends at some point too to thank them properly.” 

“The pleasure was all mine, ma’am. I look forward to meeting you again.”

“Likewise. And don’t “ma’am” me, I’m barely older than you are.”

“Bye bye Icarus! Say hi to Pan-dora and Mayes for me! And give them their necklaces!!”

“Will do, little cub. I’m sure they’ll love them.”

Panos tries to do a little roar and bounces away, dragging his mother further into the Erran market. Chrysanthe politely waves before following Panos, patting his shoulder gently.

Icarus turns back around and buys more baklava to replace what he gave to Chrysanthe. Then, thinking on it, he buys two more to take back to Pandora and Mayes. Might as well hang out with them, he can give them their necklaces and he’s more likely to get some studying done.

He has no money left, again, but he’s got baklava and he’s got his team. What more could he need.


End file.
